


Eyes

by Evaine



Series: The Jamie and Squirt Chronicles [4]
Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

I’m standing in the doorway, the only light in the room flooding in from the hallway behind me. I can’t believe I’m standing here, of all fucking places.

His face is quiet in sleep. He’s never quiet. Strands of long hair drape across his cheek, a few of them caught in the corner of his mouth. That constant motor mouth. That mouth I haven’t been able to keep myself from looking at for days. See… there’s this smile… a little, knowing smile… that he gives me when no one else is looking. Dammit!

He moves in his sleep, flinging out his arms and rolling onto his back, the sheet tangling in his legs. He’s a skinny little twerp, but don’t let that deceive you. There’s muscle in those arms and legs. Lean, toned muscle. Can’t beat on the drums the way he can and not develop some muscle along the way. Fuck, I’d like to know just when I started looking at that compact body as something other than an object in my way. Noticing the way the drops of sweat rolled down his chest, and between his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. Probably around the same fucking time as he started that smiling shit.

I shift from one foot to the other, my jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight.

It was exactly around the same fucking time I realised that his eyes had the most asininely ridiculous long lashes surrounding them. And that those eyes were following me around the room when he thought I wasn’t watching. Or, fuck, maybe it was when he _knew_ I was watching him. Can green eyes smoulder? Damned straight they can. And they can flirt, and invite, and tempt and… do I have to fucking go on?

I knew I was fucked when I wondered what those damned green eyes would look like all heavy-lidded and bleary with satisfaction. How that hair would feel twined through my fingers. How that mouth would look wrapped around my dick, sucking. And how that wiry little body would feel writhing beneath me. I knew I was fucked when I wondered how it would feel to take a guy to bed.

I straighten up and put a foot inside the room. Green eyes open lazily and he smiles.

“Dave.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary Rockfic!! Thank you Andy and Ang for the quick, down and dirty beta. {{{HUGGERZ}}} And thanks Joolz, even though you don't know it, for the spark for this one. :)


End file.
